


Always be my Maybe

by Sternenstaub



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt walk home from their date and take a bit longer than strictly necessary.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99
Collections: The Witcher Quick Fic #01





	Always be my Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for quick fic in basically an hour.  
> The date is roughly based on one I had and enjoyed.

It was not their first date, not even one of the first five but still it felt special. Some days he couldn't believe they worked this well with all their differences but Jaskier felt deep in his chest that this was something that'd stay. 

He remembered how Geralt had painstakingly asked him out one evening. They'd been friends for a long time, visited the same college for a few years before their ways had parted, been out with the same group of people, being aware of each other but rarely talking about anything important. Jaskier remembered looking at the white hair and kind golden eyes, the scowling face that couldn´t always hide its amusement as much as he tried and thinking “well,  _ maybe _ ”. He'd never acted on it and then Geralt had been gone, hadn't even said goodbye with more than a group message and moved to another city.

Almost a year later Jaskier had only rarely thought back on this particular “ _ maybe _ ” when a friend invited him to a group meeting and suddenly he saw white hair in a corner, saw the hidden smile again and heard a rumbly voice talk and his heart leaped in his chest. 

_ Ooh _ . 

That night the  _ maybe  _ had turned into  _ certainty  _ without him even realizing. 

They talked and flirted as good as Jaskier could, Geralt didn't show he noticed a thing, acting nonchalantly and introverted like always. Still, they'd stayed far longer than anyone else and talked long into the night. 

From that day on they kept in contact, talked on the phone and sent each other silly messages, okay, mostly Jaskier sent silly messages and Geralt answered in a serious manner, but he did answer every single time. 

But Geralt didn't show a sign he saw anything more than a friend in Jaskier for weeks. But they had a great time together, to both their surprise. 

Then, a few months into their friendship, and Jaskier was happy having gained such a good friend, it was another kind of a maybe he hadn't considered but was glad to experience all the same, Geralt seemed unusually nervous on their video call. 

He stammered and looked away several times and Jaskier was almost sure his cheeks did not look this red from the light in his room or the shitty webcam. They almost couldn't talk that evening, Geralt being distracted by everything. 

In the end, he'd asked Jaskier if he really meant the flirting, if he was serious about it or just playing. When Jaskier affirmed it, Geralt turned bright red but still managed to ask him if he would be willing to date him. Jaskier´s chest felt like it might explode in that moment, he couldn't remember ever having so many butterflies flying in it. He agreed happily and they spent the rest of the night planning out how they could meet up, living only an hour drive apart but both having no car.

They agreed on a plan and had seen each other almost every weekend since then. This one they spent in Oxenfurt, the city Jaskier studied music in, and had visited a new cocktailbar. 

Of course Jaskier just had to order the strongest cocktail for them both and they were pleasantly tipsy now, walking back to his flat because the public transport stopped working at midnight. 

The street was dimly lit and Oxenfurt showed all it´s history, old stone buildings and small windows lined the streets and gave them a dark and mysterious feeling. It had been part of what fascinated Jaskier so much about the city at first, the history you could find at every corner, a broken stone wall was not just a badly kept construct, it was a story about a war that happened 300 years ago, the sign of an attack not even his grandparents could remember, but the city did. It remembered everything good and bad that had happened and displayed its scars proudly. 

While Jaskier looked at the narrow street they walked, he talked about his latest homework, learning an old instrument and he had chosen the lute. He loved it and gestured excitedly, trying to show Geralt how to hold the old instrument in the air. 

His boyfriend watched him with a fond smile and when Jaskier didn't need his hand to gesticulate, a warm, slightly calloused hand would take it and squeeze it lightly. Geralt didn't talk much, never had, but he had a way about him to show Jaskier he cared that never got boring.

Suddenly Geralt smirked and pulled Jaskier into an even smaller side street, it was more a driveway than a proper street, leading to a back alley. He squealed but followed happily and felt the butterflies return when Geralt gently pushed Jaskier´s back to a wall and leaned down, crowding him on all sides. Soft lips tasting like the cocktail they shared met his and Jaskier wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, returning the kiss as good as he got. 

Sadly they both needed to breathe and take a break as much as Jaskier despised being unable to kiss this man for all of eternity.

“Naughty,” he whispered and gently bit Geralt´s lower lip and hit a smile and gentle hand caressing his hair for it. “Couldn't wait to do this.” Geralt rumbled and kissed him again.

Not one to be outdone, Jaskier pushed their bodies together as close as he could and with a twirl he turned them around, pushing the bigger man to the wall now, smirking up at him. A small part of his brain wondered if the city also remembered these parts of its history. 

Golden eyes with wide blown pupils looked at him and Jaskier dove back for another kiss, letting his hands wander over Geralt´s strong back and slowly travel lower until he had a hand full of ass, at which Geralt growled and kissed him even harder, grinding their hips together.

Suddenly laughter sounded next to them and two people walked past the tiny side street. Guiltily they jumped apart and looked at each other flustered, breathing heavily. Jaskier cracked first and laughed, letting his head fall on Geralt's shoulder who hugged him, his own body shaking in mirth.

“Let's go home.” Jaskier whispered and took Geralt´s hand again.

They walked down the street, intent on their goal when a smell suddenly hit Jaskier like a hammer. “Geralt, I'm starving!” he dramatically fainted on his boyfriend's shoulder which got him a chuckle and a fond shove. 

“Pizza?” Geralt mumbled, nodding his head at a pizza place they had just walked past and Jaskier agreed enthusiastically.

Both soon had a hot steaming pizza in a box in their hands and sat down on a fence surrounding a small patch of grass to eat and watch the night. The stars shined brightly and, “Geralt! Was that a bat? Oh, not just one! Look! There's at least a dozen!” Jaskier stared in awe at the shadows flitting along the trees, unsure if he´d really seen them or imagined it. Geralt chuckled next to him, as a biology major he could probably even tell which kind of bats they were.

Their shoulders touched and they stayed and looked up at the night sky for far longer than they needed to eat. The air was still warm and Jaskier enjoyed feeling Geralt's body so close next to him. They made do with only being able to meet up a day or two every week but often he wished for more, dreamed about moving together and waking up next to each other every morning.

Their hands joined without any conscious thought and Geralt explained with a quiet voice so they wouldn't startle their flying audience what bats they were watching and why they were so active around the street lamps. 

They were hunting the insects drawn to the light, their shadows flickering on the pavement. 

Jaskier listened, enjoying the warm tilt to his boyfriend´s voice, the enthusiasm in his eyes talking about something he was interested in and felt himself fall a bit more in love.

"I love you." hi whispered and Geralt looked at him, surprise, awe and pleasure warring in his expression like every time he heard those words but he kissed Jaskier softly. "Love you too."

  
  



End file.
